


Lance Is A Sad Boyo

by ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Angst, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Reflection, Sorry Not Sorry, Team, Team as Family, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash/pseuds/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash
Summary: The title says it. Read the tags, but read all of them. I'm too tired to summarise this, I'm sorry.Please read this though, also read my other stories, yeah? :)





	Lance Is A Sad Boyo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and forgot about it completely so I thought I'd read through it and check it out quick before posting and letting y'all know that yes, I do indeed live, and I apologize that I haven't updated my other story, "Keith Is Not Okay."

Today was supposed to be just another day, same routine. Eat, train, go on a mission, repeat. During training this morning he had been sparring with Keith who after kicking his ass had decided to tell him that he had to “put in some effort” and “stop being lazy.” Lance had just grumbled and left the training deck, saying something about going for a shower.

 

Throughout the day came the usual comments and snarky remarks that he usually brushed of with a laugh or a jab of his own, but during their mission to help a new race of aliens on an unknown planet things went south.

 

Coran had warned them that there was a gas in the air that had unusual effects on creatures unused to the environment. Of course, he assured them (mostly Hunk) that they would not grown extra limbs or die horribly painful deaths due to poisonous air. He did tell them to ask the planet’s natives, but when they got there the people were under attack.

 

After assisting the Predoran people in a battle against the Galra they offered to chase down some theives who had stolen a jem. The leader of the Predorans explained that the jem was used to create a barrier around the city to help prevent the horrid elements from harming their citizens. He had sent everyone into an auditorium like building and sealed the doors after insisting on flying with the lions in his own ship. He refused to sit by while their saviors risked themselves further to stop a theif.

 

They were flying low to the ground of the planet, following the signal the jem gave off when Allura started sneezing. 

 

“You okay Allura?” Lamce asked after saying ‘bless you’ multiple times.

 

“Yes, I'm alright. My nose is just itching is all. I think the gas is in the lions because of us leaving them to talk to the people of this planet.”

 

Lance didn't respond, but nodded. It was sneezing gas? That wasn't too risky then.

 

Once they got close to the location where the signal had stopped moving, they all exited the lions and continued on foot. The gas was thick here, forming a sort of fog around them and considerably reducing their ability to see.

 

“Careful team, we don't know what could be ahead. Stay sharp.” 

 

They all nodded at Keith. He may have only been the black paladin for a while, but he was definitely a good leader when on the field. He walked in front, sword ready and Lance at the rear with his blaster ready to fire.

 

They continued walking with the help of the Predoran leader (he now told them his name was Drodex), who was able to navigate with little difficulty. Drodex (Droh-decks) and the tracker led them to a small building and they all ducked inside. 

 

The inside was plain and there was no furniture at all. The only part that seemed interesting was the staircase they found on the corner. Being the kind of guy he is, Keith wandered down the steps without saying a word followed by Lance and Pidge while Hunk and Allura stayed above with Drodex.

 

At the bottom of the stairs was a red door left wide open, so they passed through and continued down a narrow corridor to a small chamber that dropped a few feet below the tunnel entrance they had come from. After jumping down about 4 feet they wandered around the room curiously. There was no other exit that they could find, so why did the signal lead here? Was the jem hidden?

 

They began poking around at ancient engravings on the walls of the Predoran people's ancestors to see if there was some sort of trap door when Lance pushed in the eyes of a creepy one that had made him feel uncomfortable. At first, when they heard something in the walls move they had felt excited. Now though, not so much. The door they had come from was closing slowly and the gas that had been outside was filling the chamber.

 

“What the fuck?” asked Pidge in slight panic.

 

“Language.” Keith commented on behalf of the missing Shiro.

 

“English mother fucker.” She snapped back and Lance couldn't help but laugh at the indignant expression Keith was now wearing.

 

“So,” he asked as the gas continued to pour in, “what are we going to do?”

 

Keith looked up at the ceiling and squinted. It was rather high up, maybe 20 feet. Looking at it closely he saw a blue gem glint in the little light from their armor and then looked down the side of the wall where the carvings in the wall were deeper and more defined. 

 

“I'm going to climb up there and see if that's the gem Drodex was talking about.”

 

“Have fun.” Pidge said as she leaned against the wall.

 

Lance sighed and sat on the floor as Keith began his climb.

 

“You probably shouldn't inhale too much of the gas Lance. It's filling the chamber on purpose.”

 

“It’s fine Pidge, Allura inhaled it and all it did was make her sneeze a lot.”

 

“You forgetting that she's a different race? That's what it does to Alteans but we don't know what it does to humans.”

 

Lance sighed again but stayed seated. “You almost sound like Hunk.”

 

“One of us has to use their brain you fucking idiot.” He looked up in shock. Pidge didn't talk to him like that unless she was mad at him.

 

“What did you say?” He asked, not believing it.

 

“What are you fucking deaf too? Stupid son of a bitch.”

 

“What the hell Pidge, calm down…” Lance felt uncomfortable, but he also felt attacked. Why was pidge suddenly angry at him? What had he done?

 

“I am calm fucktard. What the fuck is wrong with you.”

 

“Stop cussing, Jesus. It sounds awful when you swear.”

 

“I’ll say whatever the hell I want to ass hole. Why should I listen to you of all people?”

 

“What do you mean me?”

 

“You who never does anything right, who messes around like everything's a fucking joke, who doesn't care about what anyone else thinks.”

 

Lance didn't respond. Did Pidge really think that? That he didn't care, that he screws up on purpose?

 

“What, quiet cause I called you out? You're so dumb. Why the red lion chose you to take over for Keith is a mystery to me. I think everyone else deserves it more.”

 

Lance was silent as Pidge continued.

 

“Keith, what do you think?” She asked.

 

“Me? I think Lance brings the team down. He wastes time during training, he slacks of on missions, heck. Even now he's sitting there on his ass while I try to scale the freaking wall.”

 

Lance peered up at Keith, who gave him a look of disgust. He bowed his head in shame, not understanding why they were attacking him like this. Yeah, he wasn't the smartest, the strongest, the fastest or the bravest, but he tried. And he knew the others probably thought less of him (aside from Hunk), but he thought they valued something for him to still be on the team. Then he noticed something that he had thought of before. When shiro got back he would pilot Black and then there would be one paladin too many. Keith and Pidge obviously thought he was a useless piece of garbage, so why would the others think differently? 

 

He pulled his knees up, burying his face as he wrapped his arms around them. Silent tears fell from his eyes as both Pidge and Keith threw more and more insults at him.

“They've been down there for a while Allura. We should probably go and make sure nothing happened.” Hunk worried his bottom lip as he paced back and forth, his bayard in his hand in case someone attacked.

 

“They'll be alright, we just have to trust them. They haven't been gone that long.”

 

“Still. Something doesn't feel right.”

 

“I’m sure your friends are alright,” said Drodex. “Just have a little faith.”

 

Hunk tried to smile as the alien tried to comfort him but continued worrying in silence.

Lance couldn't take it anymore. Pidge was in front of him now, yelling and telling him that he was worthless and should just die already so they could find a new red paladin.

 

He shook his head from side to side, tears streaming down his cheeks as his hands covered his ears.

 

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” He stood up and pushed Pidge away as he stumbled to where the entrance had been. He banged his fists against it uselessly while he begged for freedom.

 

“Just… let me out…” he whispered brokenly.

 

“Why? It's your fault we're stuck here in the first place! You made the thing close and trapped us, so why should you get out?”

 

“B-because I can't do this…” he sobbed.

 

Keith dropped down from the ceiling with the gem in his hand. “Taking it didn't open a passage or anything. Looks like we're going to die here thanks to Lance.”

 

He gave the gem to Pidge who stored it in a small pouch on her hip. 

 

“You're such a screw up Lance. Honestly, just die already.” The look in her eyes was merciless. She meant every word of what she said and didn't regret it at all.

 

That was the final straw. Lance couldn't take it anymore. He tackled Keith as he turned around and managed to take his knife while he had the element of surprise. He threw his helmet at Pidge as the two glared at him and he clenched his jaw. 

 

“Why? I know I'm a fuck up, I know I'm not a genius! I get us in trouble! I probably don't deserve to pilot Red, I know! I know it's true, but why do you have to say it anyway?” He dropped to his knees as the two of them stood there in silence. 

 

He took the armor off of his lower arms and held out the knife. “If you all think I'm really that useless then I'll make this easy for you and-”

 

“Bullshit. No you won't, you're just trying to get out of this because you can't handle the truth. You're a coward, Lance. A coward.”

 

“SHUT UP!” he screamed, voice filled with pain, “Just… shut up already…”

 

He lifted the blade to his wrist and bit his lower lip as he cut a deep line across his wrist. Immediately, it started bleeding profusely and he moved to the other side, cutting his other wrist before leaning back against the wall and pointing the knife out to them. 

 

“H-Happy n-now?” ___________________________________________________________________ 

Pidge and Keith were horrified. For the past 15 minutes Lance had been freaking out and apparently them speaking only made it worse. Right after Pidge had warned him not to inhale the gas he took a deep breath, and being Pidge, she said that was a stupid idea.

 

“What did you say?” He had looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting her to say that.

 

“What do you mean? I was just asking how we should get out of here.”

 

“What the hell Pidge, calm down…” Lance widened his eyes and looked around like she had just accused him of something.

 

Pidge looked at him in confusion.

 

“I… am calm?” she said it more like a question than a statement.

 

“Stop cussing, Jesus. It sounds awful when you swear.”

 

“Lance, I'm not. The gas is affecting you.”

 

“What do you mean me?”

 

“I… I don't know...” She glance at Keith who was almost to the gem and then back at Lance. “Just relax, you're okay, it's okay Lance.”

 

Lance was quiet, but seemed to be thinking. Maybe she got through to him?

 

“Lance? Lance, please answer.”

 

Lance was silent as Pidge continued.

 

“Keith, I really think the gas did something to Lance. We should get him out of here as soon as we find a way out.” She looked up at him nervously.

 

“Yeah, he sounds like he can't hear what we're saying, but hears something else. Something bad.”

 

They watched as Lance’s shoulders shook while he hugged his knees.

Allura tapped her foot and hummed impatiently as she fidgeted. “Perhaps we should check on them.” 

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Hunk was racing down the steps ahead of her and Drodex. “Already on it.”

When Lance tackled Keith, both he and Pidge were shocked. They watched as Lance stumbled to the wall and leaned against it while keeping them at bay with the knife.

 

“Why?” He asked, his voice broken. “I know I'm a fuck up, I know I'm not a genius! I get us in trouble! I probably don't deserve to pilot Red, I know! I know it's true, but why do you have to say it anyway?” He dropped to his knees as the two of them stood there in silence. 

 

Is that what Lance had been hearing?

 

They watched him remove the armor on his arms in horror. “If you all think I'm really that useless then I'll make this easy for you and-”

 

“Lance, no. Don't do anything stupid. We're here for you, just let us help!”

 

“SHUT UP!” he screamed, voice filled with pain, “Just… shut up already…”

 

He lifted the blade to his wrist and bit his lower lip as he cut a deep line across his wrist. Immediately, it started bleeding profusely and he moved to the other side, cutting his other wrist before leaning back against the wall and pointing the knife out to them. 

 

“H-Happy n-now?”

 

The two of them stood there shocked as Lance’s wrists dripped large amounts of blood. He dropped the knife and began sliding down the wall as his breathing quickened. They rushed to him as two pools of red began forming around his hands and Pidge shook him. 

 

“Lance? LANCE!” She sniffled as she watched Keith quickly tear at Lance's undersuit sleeves and use the fabric to cut of circulation at Lance's elbows. 

 

“Come on Lance, don't you dare die like this!” He grit his teeth then tore his own sleeves to use as bandages for Lance's wrists. Even with the circulation cut off it was bleeding a lot. They had to get him to help or he would bleed out. Five leters really wasn't much blood.

 

Once Lance's wounds were wrapped tight, Keith pulled the Cuban towards him and moved his hands under his knees and behind his back. Pidge grabbed the discarded pieces of armor, but then stopped. They still had no way out, so what was the point of lifting Lance up right now? As if answering her question, the sealed entrance rumbled. She and Keith backed away, a dazed Lance looking towards the loud noise as blood seeped through the cloth around his wrists. Within a few minutes the rock shattered and fell away and both Allura and Hunk fell into the chamber. 

 

“Guys, you're here!” Pidge exclaimed joyfully. Then she remembered they had to hurry. “We need to get Lance back to the castle. NOW.” 

 

Without needing to be told again, they all rushed up the stairs and out toward the door when someone stepped in from outside and blocked their exit. 

 

Drodex sneered as he lifted a blaster up and aimed it at Keith. “Black paladin. You were the one who was supposed to fall, not the red.”

 

“You did this?” Allura asked, “But why?”

 

“Why not when the Galran empire offered to let us live out of slavery?” He smiled grimly. “I simply do what's best for my people. There is no guarantee that the paladins of Voltron will be there to protect us at any time we may need them. That is impossible.”

 

“It’s a better chance than you'd have if you trust the Galran empire.” Keith said, taking a step forward.

 

“Stay back!” Drodex put his finger on the trigger as three more Predorans moved in with him, blasters ready.

 

“Please!” Hunk begged. “Give us a chance, at least!”

 

“I'm afraid we can't afford to do that. Please, forgive me.” He shot his blaster at Keith but it didn't hit the intended target. Lance had found enough strength to pull himself up when Hunk spoke so that he could move into the line of fire.

 

Lance yelped as he got hit and Keith dropped his legs in surprise. Lance would have crumpled if it weren't for Keith’s other arm still holding him up. He opened his eyes and mouthed ‘I'm sorry’ as Keith checked his new wound. Thankfully it wasn't bad because Paladin armor was really quite durable, but it was no doubt still hella painful.

 

Keith's glare was so cold he may as well have been pouring liquid nitrogen down Drodex’s back. Before he could react the hilt of a sword was against the front of his throat and for some odd reason it felt like something was sticking out the back of his neck. He tried to speak but choked, realizing that he couldn't breathe because there was a sword through his windpipe. Keith pulled his blade out of the dogman’s throat and watched as the life drained from his eyes.

 

Keith walked back to Lance and scooped him up off the ground, everyone both friend and foe staring at him in a mix of pure terror and awe. He stepped over the body and left the building unchallenged as the other paladins followed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this several months old brain child I gave birth to on google docs.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Does that sound more disgusting than I meant it to? Absolutely, das nasty.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please comment and leave Kudos, it's much appreciated! Luvs to all of you who like my story! <3 <3 <3 :*


End file.
